A new start
by V-Alice-C
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are twins and now are sent to live with their father. Would living in forks be the best choice they made or will they both regret it? all human
1. Arrival

Another school year is about to begin and me and Rose are about to get shipped off to some little town in the northwest of the country.

It's a really nice summer day, sunny but not too hot. I guess this is it, who knows when we are going to see another day like this.

"Bella, Rose, hurry up you don't wanna lose your flight!" my mom yells from the SUV as me and Rose say goodbye to our house.

We are twins but we are nothing alike, well physically, you couldn't tell who's who if we had the same hair color, we're both tall and slender, neither of us a great athlete unless you could count shopping as a sport, but Rosalie has always been more outgoing than me, she's more confident.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door "alright mom I'm ready" my mom, Renee was sitting in the front seat while her new husband Phil was at the driver's. "Come on Rosalie, we don't have all day!" Rose opened the door and climbed in. She looked perfect, the way she always does, even with her blonde hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and her favorite pair of jeans that were all stained with grease since she loved to work on her car. I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious.

And now we are on our way to Forks Washington, a little town where our dad lives since… well… forever.

My mom and dad got married when they were really young, but mom comes form a wealthy family and always thought dad couldn't give her everything she needed, and so she left with me and Rose to never go back. We still had to visit Charlie once a year, until Rose couldn't take it anymore and convinced me to say no to another holiday in Forks. I on the other hand, don't really mind where we are going. I've always liked Charlie better than Renee, maybe it's because Charlie always tried his best to give us all his time when we were there.

Mom and Phil are going away to Florida, and Rose and I decided to give them some privacy because, well, we actually like Phil. I'm not so sure about us living in Forks, the place where it rains more than any other in the US, I mean I do love Charlie, but live there for a whole year? I guess it's better than boarding school. Uhmmm yeah we kind of lived in boarding schools all over the country for the last 5 years because mom has always been "too busy with her job" to keep an eye on us. She's a surgeon and the hospital is her life, that's where she met Phil, he's also a doctor.

As we get into the airport, Rosalie stiffs a little "are we actually going to do this? I feel like I'm dreaming, I mean… Forks??" "Come one Rose we like Charlie and I prefer this than boarding school… again…"

After 5 hours on an airplane we got to Port Angeles and Charlie was waiting for us, we took our luggage and met him. He looked the same as ever, brown curly hair, just like mine. With a wide smile that made me feel home.

"Dad, do we really have to take your cruiser to get home?" Rosalie exclaimed "you could have bring my car, or Bella's"

"Well Rose, I'm sorry but your convertible cant fit more than 2 people and Bella's car hasn't arrived yet" driving around in a police cruiser wasn't really the best way to get home, but that's all we had.

It was an hour drive from Port Angeles to Forks and Rosalie did nothing but complain, good thing Charlie was very used to these kind of comments from Rose. Charlie kept driving without saying much, he's very quiet, that's where I got it from.

We arrived to the house that now was our home for the next year, everything looked exactly the same, the little living room with the chimney and our pictures as we grew up, the little kitchen, our room which wasn't as big as the one back in California, at least we had privacy and our own bathroom.

"so kids, I'm glad you decided to come live with me, I know we haven't spent too much time together but I know you'll like it here"

We just got back from unpacking all our stuff and we were sitting on a couch in the living room when I heard a car pull over. I looked out the window and there it was, my ml350 right next to Rosalie's m3 I was so excited I would get to drive myself to school tomorrow, Rose always left me waiting after school for the silliest reasons, I hated it.

It was almost midnight and I couldn't sleep. Rose fell asleep two hours ago and I kept thinking about the next day… I really don't like first days, but it couldn't get worse than last time, we enrolled at a very nice boarding school, and the girls hated us from day one if it wasn't for Rose I would have gone back that very same day.

My alarm clock went off at 6 am and I felt like I didn't sleep at all. I got up and showered and then I woke Rose up, she stood up unwillingly but got to the shower while I picked my outfit for the day. I threw on a pair of jeans and a green sweater, since it wasn't too cold outside; I still had to grab my raincoat. You can't ever leave your house without one in Forks.

Rose got out of the shower and threw on her jeans, a really nice pink blouse and her Burberry coat, she's always had something about designers, then she put on her leather boots. I don't know how she can walk with heels at all. I would totally fall on my face right after I take the first step.

We took a pop tart and some orange juice on our way out since it was getting a little late. I got on my car as did Rosalie and we were off to school.

I really hope we have a good first day.


	2. The Cullens

_**A/N: well I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. I'm not a writer and this is my first ever fanfic I just had too many stuff in my head and decided to write it so I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense but I promise to try my best.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who added my story to your favorites and alerts and all that yay!**_

_**So here's chapter 2… uhmmm the first one… well first time remember? I know it was too long but I couldn't stop typing and decided to split it in half that's way I'm adding this chapter like... 6 hours later **_

_**Anyway… enjoy!**_

As I parked I noticed nobody drives new cars, we had the nicest cars in the parking lot, well except for a silver Volvo.

We went to the office and were greeted by a woman with a purple shirt "hi we are the Swans, Rosalie and Bella" Rosalie said while flashing a beautiful smile, she knew how to get what she wanted from people only using her charm.

She handed each of us a school map and a paper to give to each teacher to sign and then bring it back at the end of the day.

"well good luck sis, I have español first" "well I have English, so I guess I'll see you at lunch" I said while walking away to building 3, we only had Gym together, and neither of us were very good at it.

As I enter the building I couldn't help but notice everyone was staring at me, and all I could do was smile shyly "hi, you must be a Swan, right? Are you Isabella" "just Bella" "well, I'm Eric, do you need any help with getting to your class?" "No its okay, I have English and its… right here" I said as I walked away to my first class.

I handed the slip to the teacher Mr. Mason to sign and he pointed my new seat. It was at the back of the room and as I walked I felt everybody staring at me, thank God I didn't trip this time.

I already read everything on the books to read list he gave me, so I'm sure it will be an easy class for me.

The bell rang and I started to gather my stuff when a boy with spiky blond hair walks to my desk "hi, you must be Isabella Swan" "Bella" "I'm Mike Newton, so… you're from California right?, I was born there but we moved when I was 10 yrs old." "Oh that's… nice.. I guess." He showed me where my next class was and kept on talking about different stuff, I wasn't paying much attention.

Lunch finally came and I started looking everywhere in the cafeteria for Rose, she was sitting next to a really tiny girl with brown hair. "Hey!! This is my sister Bella, Bella, this is everyone" "Hi" was all I could say, I get extremely shy when people are staring and they definitely were. "You look so much alike, well except that Rose is a blonde and Bella a brunette" the tiny girl said "I'm Jessica by the way" I took a sit next to her while Rose kept babbling about cars and designers. "I'm going to get something to eat"  
I got up and after the second step I took I tripped and landed on the arms of the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, and I lived in Beverly hills where all the movie stars were, that's a lot to say.

"Would you watch where you're going?" he snapped at me and I obviously blushed so red it was embarrassing. "Sorry" I mumbled, and kept on walking without looking back.

When I got back to my table he was sitting on my chair while another guy, really tall and muscular was talking to Rose" "welcome to Forks, my name is Emmett and this is my brother Edward" Edward looked like he didn't want to be there with all those people.

"Do you mind?" I said when I got to the table "actually I do" and he turned around, completely ignoring me. Aghh I hate that Edward boy.

"Hi, Bella is it? Why don't you sit me with me today?" a short pixielike girl with black short hair asked me, she seemed nice enough so I turned around and followed her. "My name is Alice and this is Jasper" she pointed to a tall guy with blond hair and light brown eyes. "Pleasure to meet you" "so Cullen is giving you a hard time huh?" "uhmm I.. Think? But his brother or whatever is all over my sister and she seems to like it, I guess I'll have to endure…"

"Well you can always sit with us... Oh my god! We could totally be BFFs!!" I smiled at how excited she sounded, I guess I could give it a try, I never had many friends, mostly just me and Rose, but she always made a bunch of friends, and admirers of course.

I looked over at the table where I was supposed to be sitting at, fuming; I can't believe that Edward, who does he think he is, the owner of the school? "Don't pay him any attention he might seem like he's too full of himself, but he's actually a very good friend… he'd be sitting here if his brother wouldn't have dragged him along to meet the new students, although Emmett seems to be just fine by meeting only one of them"

I started to eat my salad while Alice kept on talking about clothes and shopping, I was distracted eating quietly "so you in?" "I'm sorry what?" "Do you wanna go to the mall this weekend? No offence but, you could use a trip to the mall; I'd love to help you pick the perfect dress for the homecoming dance!" I just stared at her thinking what to say... "Sure Alice I'd love to go to the mall, is it okay if Rose comes along? And about the dance... I'm so not going, I have trouble walking let alone dancing, but… how about you help me pick some winter clothes… I don't have that many jackets since you don't really need one in California" she looked kinda sad about the dance but still she almost yelled "Oh my god!! We are going to have so much fun!" and then the bell rang.

"Well I have biology next so… I guess I'll see you around, thanks for having lunch with me" "no problem! And I won't forget our shopping trip!" I just laughed at that she was really nice and a total shopaholic, we were going to get along just fine.

Mike was waiting for me outside the cafeteria, great. "So where are you going now?" he looked at me as if I was the most interesting girl in the whole world, "well I have biology II but I think I can make it there on my own…" "Oh! Well I'm going that way too!!, too bad I already have a partner…" I smiled out of courtesy, I didn't mind at all that he already had a partner… he was getting on my nerves and I just met the guy.

I enter the room and handed the slip to the teacher and I looked around, there were few familiar faces from lunch and my other classes, and there he was… Edward Cullen, all alone at a desk in the middle of the room. "Here you go.. Isabella… You're sitting over there with Mr. Cullen" well here it goes I sighed and walked over the desk tripping on my own shoes, I heard some giggles at the back, great here comes the klutz!. I took my seat next to the guy who should be working as a model or something.

"Hello you must be Bella, I'm sorry about earlier, it's not been a good day" oh my… is he really apologizing? I stared at him like an idiot "are you okay?" he must think I'm retarded "yeah uhmm its fine I guess, not having a great day myself" "oh really? I thought you were having a blast with your own guiding dog over there" he said tilting his head towards Mike.

Mr. Banner started talking about mitosis or something I was still staring at Edward until he noticed and gave me a weird look. God Bella, behave! But he was too cute for my own benefit, how was I supposed to pay attention when a Greek god is sitting right next to me…

After Biology I had Gym so I get to catch up with Rose. "Are you ever going to move?" Edward said irritated, I didn't notice I had a line behind me at the door since I hadn't decided which way to go. "Are you bipolar or something?" "Well do you think we have all day to wait for your highness?" I flushed red as he said it and started walking away so fast tears filling my eyes, I couldn't, wouldn't let anyone see me like this... I needed some fresh air. I walked out of the building it was raining outside "Great" I put on my raincoat and walked to the Gym building. I can't wait for this day to be over.

Rose was waiting right outside of the gym waving at me as if I wouldn't notice her, as if anyone could ignore her. "Hey how's your day been so far?" she could see my red eyes "are you okay" "I'm fine… just some stupid kid who thinks we all should take a bow for him""hahaha that must be Edward… I heard him at lunch when he told you he wouldn't move… Jessica says he's been acting like that lately…. Something about his ex or whatever"

We both walked into the gym… we knew there was no way out… we had to play sports… luckily today was not that day, the coach gave us uniforms and he started talking about the rules of basketball great… not only would I trip but also I would get hit or hit my teammates with the ball…

Finally it was time to go home I got on my car and headed out of the parking lot, 5 cars away Edward did the same in his silver Volvo, but he waited for Emmett who was talking with Rose by her car… God couldn't he pull over somewhere else?? I glared at him for 2 whole minutes, I knew he could see me from his rearview mirror, he could see I was freaking out in my car and yet, he didn't do anything, I even think I saw him smiling. How can someone so good looking be so obnoxious?

Emmet finally got in the car and drove away I decided to go grocery shopping... Cooking relaxes me and I could use some of that.

I got home to a very excited Rosalie "guess what!!?? Emmett asked me out!! You have to come with us... Edward is coming too!!" "No way, he totally hates me and I feel the same way about him" "come on Bells just one movie!! Pleaseee!! " she said that while making her puppy face... I couldn't say no to that. "Fine "maybe he didn't hate me but I know he wouldn't be too excited to join us...

_**A/N2: by the way I would really appreciate it if you could leave some reviews **__****_


End file.
